<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fix You. by sakusasbunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493186">Fix You.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusasbunny/pseuds/sakusasbunny'>sakusasbunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dacryphilia, Degradation, F/M, Incest, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, No Smut, Pseudo-Incest, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusasbunny/pseuds/sakusasbunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'd always been such a troubled girl, haven't you? Don't worry, nii-chan will fix you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakusa Kiyoomi &amp; Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fix You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted on my tumblr @sakusasbunny on 12/13/20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“N-no! Stop I-” you struggled against Sakusa’s grasp, his big hands wrapping around your waist and bending you  over his knee. Your cries  were muffled as he shoved you into the couch. One hand restrained your arms behind your back as the other hiked your skirt up, bunching the material around your waist to reveal the cotton of your underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-please, nii-chan, I didn’t mean to. I’m sor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t even finish your sentence as a heavy hand cracked down on your ass. Tears brimmed your eyes as a scream tore through your throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sounds of your cries echoed around the room as one excruciating slap after another was delivered to your ass, pushing your face further into the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ngh… Nii-chan…” your voice came out meekly, “No more, please… It hurts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it now?” Sakusa’s large hand gently caressed the curve of your ass, soothing the soft flesh red from impact. “You should have thought of that before acting like such-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span> “a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack </span>
  </em>
  <span>“brat.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inarticulate pleas forced its way out of your mouth,begging him to stop. Fat droplets of tears streamed down your face. You could do nothing else but cry out in pain as you took your punishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was simple, really. All you had to do was follow his house rules while you stayed in his apartment. Cleaning, making dinner, doting on him after a stressful day at work. It was all so simple. Perhaps he’d overestimated you; after all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you were still just his dumb little sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nothing had changed since you were kids—he's convinced himself—he would still have to look after you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, this was no longer acceptable. You weren’t kids anymore. Sooner or later, you’d have to learn your responsibilities to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Broken whimpers filled every corner of the room. Every strike was harder than the last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won’t happen again, please…” you promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I believe you, hm? You’ve been nothing but a brat since you got here,” He palmed your ass, the cool rings on his fingers soothing your burning skin, “This is the only way you’ll learn. You trust your nii-chan, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You faltered in your response—and that was enough for him to crack his hands across your already tender skin,  forcing a strained whimper into the couch beneath you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trembling breaths left your lips as you tried to keep yourself from groaning at the stinging pain crawling up your spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s too much,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is all too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hesitation,” you could feel the warm puff of his breath on the shell of your ear as he leaned in dangerously close to you, “tells me everything I need to know. Now, get up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa freed your wrists from his grasp and you struggled to push yourself up, your arms too sore and numb from being restrained to hold up any sort of weight. He watched as you brought yourself up on two shaky legs, presenting yourself in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was embarrassing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His narrowed eyes trailed down and examined your body. Your blouse, which had been neatly tucked into your skirt, was now  wrinkled and disheveled as you lunged forward on the couch. Red abrasions bloomed across the supple skin of your face, a semi-permanent blush adorning your cheeks. The fabric of the couch had been too rough as your skin brushed against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa pushed himself off his spot on the couch and made his way towards you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You flinched as he raised a hand, preparing for the impact that never came. Instead, a gentle hand cupped your face and rubbed soothing circles at the irritated skin of your cheeks. It felt nice. You’d all but forgotten how delicate he could be, nuzzling into his palm as you accepted his small embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t last, however, as his hand dropped back down to his side. Only  the ghost of his touch lingered on your skin before fading into the cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After all I’ve done for you, is this how you repay me, hm? After I welcomed you into my home with open arms, could you not follow such simple instructions that even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>trained dog</span>
  </em>
  <span> could do them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words were harsh, nothing like the hand that previously caressed your cheek. Each word that left his lips cut deeper than the last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a feeling you were unfamiliar with—one so painful that it overshadowed the stinging pain from when he had pinned you down and abused your soft skin. The ache had already faded to a dull throb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt the crushing weight of the atmosphere around you. His disappointment was apparent and it felt unbearable as his dark eyes peered at you, radiating uncompromising scrutiny. Your head hung low in shame, a fruitless effort to avoid his fixed gaze. The only thing you could do was watch your tears as they fell to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really shouldn’t even bother with you anymore,” Sakusa let out an exasperated sigh, “What’s the point in keeping someone around who’s absolutely useless to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the final blow to your fragile stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your head shot up and even more tears clouded your vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no, no, no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He couldn’t do this to you. He can’t just leave you all by yourself. You needed him! You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>without him. You would </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing without him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been your entire world, you realized. You always thought it was his world that revolved around you, an unshakeable presence that never strayed far, but as he tried to rip himself out of your life, you discovered that you’d been wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had always needed him. You jumped into </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>arms with every good news you received, in an obvious plea for his approval. You ran into </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>arms with every problem that faced you knowing that he was the only one who could bring you any meaningful comfort. He’d kiss you so sweetly, lay you down, and make it go away. Bring you pleasure that you were sure no other man but your brother could give you. No one knew you like he did.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You would always be the one to seek him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You dropped to your knees and clung to his legs as hysterical cries erupted from your mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-nii-san, ple-please, you can’t. Please don’t do this to me.” You pleaded as you looked up at him with bleary eyes. Tears stained his pant legs as you pressed the side of your face to his thighs, clutching at the fabric with desperate hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ll do anything! I’ll be good for you, I pr- I promise,” Your words came out frantic as you spoke in between hiccups, “Just please don’t leave me, please, please, please. I need you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa felt his heart clench as you begged for him. Of course, he had no real intention of leaving you but he thoroughly enjoyed seeing how miserable you had been at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost felt bad, really, he did. But that didn’t stop the glimmer of amusement that hid behind his hardened gaze or the cruel smile that spread across his face. He watched as you nuzzled your face into the fabric of his pants, clinging onto him for dear life. So afraid that if you loosened your grip for just a little bit that he’d disappear from your grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He enjoyed how much you seemed to idolize him. It may have been a cruel ploy, using your love for him as a means to bend your will, but he believed it to be necessary. It was just as you said, you needed him. He just wanted to help you realize it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’d been defying him too much recently. First, talking back to him, and lately, refusing to follow his orders, even ignoring a curfew he’d set out for you. He had received a phone call from you at an ungodly hour one night, too drunk to even form a sentence and that had been the last straw. What if something had happened to you? He couldn’t have that. Not to his precious little sister, no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t really put all the blame on you. You were only a product of your environment. Your parents had always been too lenient on you. His father and step-mother had spoiled you rotten, never really disciplining you and only ever throwing money at all of your problems instead of teaching you how to fix them. He supposed he had them to thank for making you all too dependent on him but he needed you to be obedient for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he’d decided to take it upon himself to teach you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did you not see? Everything he did for you was out of pure love! Did you think he wanted to hurt you? To hear your pretty screams as he held you down and spanked you? He took no pleasure in punishing you. No… All he wanted was for you to be safe with him. And what’s a better way to show you than cutting you off? Convincing you that you needed him, that you couldn’t live without him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threaded his fingers through your hair as he brushed the strands away from your face. Caressing your cheek with his thumb, he gently motioned for you to look up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long trails of black stained your flushed cheeks as your mascara ran down your face. He loved seeing you like this. Big, innocent eyes looking up at him, glazed over with adoration only a sister can have for her big brother. So desperate. So needy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So ruined</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And all for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa wanted to keep you like this forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d always been such a troubled girl haven’t you?” It was a rhetorical question, one that he’d already known the answer to, but you nodded eagerly anyway, ecstatic at the soft tone he’s taken with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, nii-chan will fix you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>